Graced
by ohhstoryteller
Summary: Follows the Teen Wolf characters as they explore a different side of being teenagers. New team human girl, Grace, reminds our heroes of a simpler time, and brings some excitement of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Recess

"How do you always manage to do that?" Stiles asked, chucking his controller to the floor.  
"What can I say, I learned from the best," Grace replied, forcing a 'cutesy' smile-shrug combo for show. "Aw, well than-"  
"Um," she laughed. "Not you. No, you suck. I meant Scott. The kid has skills."  
"Yeah, you have no idea." Stiles scratched his head, looking out the window. He couldn't believe they still hadn't told her. They'd been the three best friends since early middle school, when Scott and Stiles used to run around the playground pulling her pigtails. In turn, she'd usually make one of them eat dirt. Grace had always been tough. So why couldn't Scott trust that she'd be tough enough to handle this? Even his mother had gotten over it by now.  
"Dude, what is with you? You've been getting this stupid space-y look on your face all the time since I moved back."  
"Okay, first of all I've been making stupid faces since the dawn of time, and second... Well, a lot can change in a year."

Tough Skin

"Hello?" Stiles answered the phone warily.  
"Hey, pizza later?" It was Scott.  
"You know I can't say no to Cheesy Martin's extra sausage and peppers,"  
"Sweet, I'll pick you up on my way back from Derek's."  
"Wait, Scott? You should pick up Grace first. What better way to tell someone you're a werewolf than over delicious, greasy food," Stiles knew he was reaching out on a limb.  
"Stiles,"  
"I know. I know, but it's Grace. We're talking about the glue of our friendship trio starting in like the fifth grade. Now that our parents know, Allison and Lydia know... what's stopping you?"  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that 'Hey, welcome home! Oh and you can stab me for fun now because I'm a werewolf and it will heal!' isn't exactly all that normal sounding!"  
Scott ended yelling.  
"Well we're not normal anymore! Nobody in this freaking town is. What is hiding the werewolf thing from her protecting her from? She can handle it."  
"Sometimes even the people with the toughest skin need protecting from the truth sometimes. But fine. I'll pick her up."

Awkward

"Well this is something that never used to happen between us." Grace stated, breaking through the silence as she rode in Scott's passenger's seat.  
"What do you mean?" "Oh, you know. Just this whole awkward silent thing we're doing. Tell me things! What's changed?"  
"Well, besides lots?" They breathed laughs out, lightening the mood a little.  
"Come on," Grace was serious now. "I want to know everything. Girls? Grades? Oh, how's lacrosse going? Are you any better than you used to be?" She playfully hit his arm.  
"Much better, actually. Like, Captain better."  
"No freaking way. I used to score ten points on you in like thirty seconds. You're joking?"  
"Yes, very funny. It's not my fault you're some kind of woman beast at any and all competitive things."  
"Shut up. Anyway, more things. Go."  
"Uh, grades are better this year. I finally know what it feels like to get an A. Girls...  
Girl. Allison. We're not together now, but we will be soon. I hope."  
"Do you love her?"

"More than anyone or anything." He confessed softly, pulling to a stop in the Stalinski driveway.  
Grace checked herself out in the mirror. She wasn't trying to impress anyone, but the woman beast comment kind of hit home. She wasn't the same rough tomboy they used to know. She tucked a blonde wave behind her ear and separated a mascara clump on top of her bright green eyes.

"Who is this?" Stiles asked as he climbed in back. "You were supposed to pick up Grace, not a girl." She reached back and punched him.  
"Just because I wear makeup now doesn't mean I'll hesitate to kick your ass."  
"Noted," he said, grabbing his now sore thigh. "I'll stop talking."

Old Times

"It smells like being 14 in here." Grace said, taking in a lungful of Cheesy Martin's air.  
"Isn't this the same booth we used to sit in?"  
"Every time we came. Those were the days." Scott said with a smile. "Well, I've missed you too, Softy." They gravely waited for their pizza to arrive, checking their phones to occupy themselves.  
"What a coincidence. Hey gang!"

"No. Way. Danny!" Grace jumped out her seat and into a hug with him.  
"Oh my God, Gracie?! When did you get back, are you visiting?"  
"It's so good to see you. I've been back for like a week or two. I'm sorry I didn't look you up, but don't worry. Hopefully I'll be around for awhile."  
"You're staying? This is going to be the best summer ever! Oh, I'm being so rude. Gracie,  
this is Ethan. My, um... yeah." Grace looked the handsome stranger up and down before extending her hand.

"Grace Bradley. Nice to meet you."

"You too. We should go sit down, babe."

"Okay, right. You have to get my number from one of those guys, okay?"  
"Promise." She sat down, and Danny followed behind his cute, undefined friend.  
"Well someone's wasting no time catching up with old friends."  
"When did he come out of the closet? It's about damn time."  
"Nothing was ever officially announced, but I think we've all known since that day he cried when Mrs. F wouldn't let him be a girl pony in the play." Stiles said, and the others nodded in agreement.  
"Right, good old drama class. Now those were the good days. Ah, pizza! Thank you," Grace grabbed for the first slice as soon as it hit the table.  
"Dude, McCall. Get off your phone. Food." She waved a hand in front of his face.  
'Yeah, sorry. It's Isaac. He's just leaving Derek's. Quote, Cora makes me want to pull my own eyeballs out with my cl-ingers. Fingers. Unquote."

"What happened there? I thought there was a little, I don't know, there."  
"So did I. And Isaac. Guess it didn't work out. I told him we'd save him a slice."  
"Can we talk about people I know, please?"

"You might know Isaac, actually. Lahey? Shy dude, curly blonde locks? No? Okay. Anyway, Scott. That thing we talked about. That pairs nicely with pizza. Should we..?"  
"Do... you want me to ask for a refill for you?" Grace asked, confused. "On a scale of one to ten, how open are you to handling serious news right now?"  
"Well, as long as it's not 'Hey, the only parent you've ever known is going to jail, go live with an aunt you've never met, bye!' I should be alright. What, is one of you, like, sick or something?"  
"Something like that. Actually, this usually works better when we show people. Bathroom?" Stiles suggested.

Unisex Bathrooms

Grace covered her eyes and faced a corner, just as she was instructed upon entering this strange smelling unisex bathroom.

"Can I turn around? I feel like I'm inhaling taco scented Lysol right now."  
"Go ahead." Stiles said from right next to her. They say it's impossible to forget how to breathe, but Grace was proving them wrong. She had just witnessed her oldest friend turn into some kind of animal. He had glowing yellow eyes and fur coming down his face.

"Grace, you're turning red... Hey, are you okay? Breathe!" Stiles instructed, slapping her cheek. It did the trick. Air filled her lungs, and she scrambled backwards, never taking her eyes off of what used to be her friend.  
"It's still me," the animal spoke, revealing giant fanged teeth. "No. No, what is this? What is-"  
"Werewolf. He's a werewolf."  
"What is this, Twilight? How do you feel safe right now?" Grace asked Stiles. She was as pressed up against the wall as she could be.  
"He doesn't hurt people. It was tough at first, especially on Full Moons, but now he controls it. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
"This isn't real. It's not. Things like this don't happen," Scott hunched himself over, pulling his now clawed hands right below his chin. He made his eyes wide and stuck out his bottom lip, inching closer and closer to his terrified friend.

"Get away from me. I mean it!" She tried not to laugh. He stopped right in front of her.  
"Wove me, Gwacie. I'm a adowable!" "Yeah, far from it. You look like you eat small children for breakfast. Back up." There was a knock at the door. "Stiwles, wet Isaac in, pwease," Scott instructed, making him laugh. "Wook how cute and fuwwy I am!" Scott was directing his attention at Grace again.

"What in the-" Isaac whispered to Stiles after slipping through the door. "You know, I'm not entirely sure." Scott was now turned around, wagging his butt in Grace's direction. "I would so hit you if I wasn't afraid you'd go all animal instincts on me and rip my arm off.  
Get away!" She was laughing now as she tried to push him away by his hips.

"Who is that?" Isaac asked quietly.

"Uh, that's Grace. Old friend." Stiles said, looking up at Isaac who was full blown creepy staring at their childhood friend.

"Come on, dude. What are you-"  
"Is she single?"

"And not looking, as far as I know." As much as Stiles wanted to be protective of his friend, there was a look that Stiles had never seen in Isaac's eyes before. Something genuine. As many girls as Isaac had set his eye on in the past, something was different this time.  
"What're you, imprinting right now? Calm down, Jacob." Stiles said, putting a hand on Isaac's stomach. Isaac laughed and looked down, slightly ashamed.

"She's beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start I just want to apologize for the crazy format of the first chapter. I was using _Notepad..._ *shudder*. I tried to reread it before I started this one and I couldn't do it. So, here's me promising that this one will be better. Thanks to the sad amount of followers this actually has! I appreciate you. :)

P.S. I know this is a short one, but I needed to add a little something since it's been like three months. If you like it, thank you! More to come, I swear.

**Lair or Something**

"Wait, is this like a _lair_ or something? You have to be kidding me." Grace rolled her eyes.

"You know I can hear how fast your heart is beating, right? So you can stop using humor to hide the fact that you're scared anytime you want."

"I'm not scared," Grace said, starting to punch her friend in the arm, but then deciding against it when she had a flashback of what she'd seen in that bathroom. It had been a few days since she'd answered Scott's calls after that. She just locked herself in her bedroom, trying to process things, and thanking her lucky stars that the 6th grade mini-romance her and Scott had shared never worked out. How could she date someone like that? How could there _be_ things like him?

Finally, she answered a call from Stiles. Had she known Scott was there, too, she probably wouldn't have answered. But Stiles begged for one chance, telling her he knew how hard it was to be thrown in the middle of all of this. How familiarization to it all is the only way he was able to cope. She agreed, a mere four hours earlier, and here she was now... Parked in front of some rundown, creepy house in the middle of the woods.

"How many um - How many are there?"

"What? Werewolves? Well," Scott started, counting in his head.

"1, 2.. Like six. Seven if you include our very own." Stiles finished for him. They'd always had that habit.

"So it's just going to be-"

"Wait, did she mean werewolves specifically or anyone with powers? Because Lydia's... something." Stiles interupted me.

"A banshee. And Alison's a _freak_ with that bow and arrow." Scott countered. I rolled my eyes.

"So, so not helping. Can we just get this over with?"

**Puppy Dog Eyes**

Grace had tried to dress cute after she hung up with Stiles and Scott. Not cute as in, like, '_Look at me, I'm attractive!_', but more like '_I'm cute, please don't eat me._' Like an innocent cute. She wore her hair in curls, and had a lot of pink going on. She stepped out of Scott's mom's car, preparing herself to be fully introduced into a world she wasn't sure she could ever fully understand.

The steps to the porch that the gang silently climbed were charred and rickety. Grace could feel herself growing more nervous by the second.

"Seriously, are you okay? That sounds intense," Scott gestured toward her chest as he spoke.

"Fine. For now. I mean, this could not look anymore like the opening scene to a horror movie." She joked while she walked through the door Scott held open for her.

"It's fine," Stiles warned her from behind. "The scariest one is Derek. Aiden's a little scary... Cora, too. Lydia isn't exactly welcoming, but she's not even a werewolf, so don't worry."

"Oh, so now I'm supposed to worry about fitting in, too?" Grace joked, but things stopped being funny when they up to the open doorway that was apparently their final destination. Instead of letting her follow them in, Scott and Stiles both stood behind Grace, prepared to push or carry if they needed to. They knew their old friend well.

When they finally got her in, everyone kept about their business. Scott didn't say anything to them yet, allowing her some time to take everything in. She scanned the room, seeing a bunch of new faces. On the left side, she saw a semi-familiar face surrounded by an older guy and a younger girl.

"Derek Hale, right?" She whispered to Scott.

"Yeah. That's his uncle, Peter, and his little sister Cora."

"I thought his fam-"

"Long story." He cut her off, lifting a hand to shush her. Near them sat the blonde boy she'd sort of met a few days ago, but whose name she couldn't seem to remember. Regardless, he lifted a seemingly nervous hand at her. She laughed a little on the inside, waving back. Then there was a pretty girl with black hair, laughing at something across from a bored looking redhead that she'd seen somewhere before.

"Names?" She asked again, still quietly.

"That's, um - that's Allison. And Lydia."

"Lydia, that's right. Damn, she blossomed." Grace said, remembering a chubbier, less stylish version of the girl before her. She seemed slightly annoyed at the muscular boy that was rubbing her shoulders, talking to someone whose face she couldn't clearly see from where she was standing.

"Wait, is that Danny's boyfriend? The one _touching_ Lydia?"

"No, that's Aiden. Ethan's on the other side of him." He told her. She bent around and looked, and Scott was right. There were two identical, equally as buff boys standing there. Suddenly, Scott coughed. The Hale's kept to their conversation, but everyone else's eyes fell on them. Both Allison's and Lydia's faces lit up at the sight of the group. Grace knew that Allison and Scott had something together, but seemed Lydia's eyes were on someone else in the group.

"Oh, that's right... You had a crush on Lydia back in the day, huh?" Grace asked Stiles, turning so Lydia couldn't see her lips moving. She was teasing him, but immediately felt bad after seeing the look of pure pain on his face. She touched his arm for a silent _sorry_ and then put her eyes back on the group. Scott had joined them now, talking to the blonde boy.

"Hey, what was his name again?" Grace asked.

"The one giving you puppy dog eyes? Isaac Lahey."

"Kay, poor choice of words. I'm still freaked about the whole wolf thing, remember?"

"Sorry," He laughed, suddenly grabbing her arm and pulling her towards them.

**Without a Way Out**

Later, finally in her room, Grace tried to process what she'd learned that day. She thought of everyone in the room, from the apparent werewolf hunter turned... _nice _werewolf hunter? To Stiles' crush who had so casually insulted Grace's outfit. Ethan was nice enough, and said that Danny told him good things, but his brother had looked at her like a piece of meat. If she hadn't been terrified, she might have been sort of attracted to him. Which brought her to Isaac. What had Stiles' meant by puppy dog eyes? Boys didn't get crushes on Grace... Ever.

The Hale's hadn't paid much attention to her at all. Even when Scott tried to introduce her, they all just glanced and turned away. Except Cora, who had glanced, given her a bitchy stare, and then turned away. So far this was not going how Grace had wanted it to. She was expecting to come back, reconnect with the boys, and play an endless amount of video games and lacrosse. Now it seemed like she was forced into this new side of Beacon Hills without a way out.


End file.
